Memories and Idiocyncrasies
by foxygirlchan
Summary: [No longer being written into] After a while she noticed many little things they did. Focuses on what 'they' do and how it impacts her. [Yuffie centric][Written as an outlet]
1. Quiet

**Author's Notes:** Brought on by the idea that my friends are some of the FFVII characters (I'm Yuffie because I'm crazy) and hugging.

Only reason the pairings are as they are is because I like them (not implying I like the person who is THAT character in my group of friends AKA my posse!). If this was true, I would pair up Cait Sith and Tifa. I know you all don't want that.

Pre-Aerith death. Pre-Advent Children. Post-Advent Children. Pre-Dirge of Cerberus. Post-Dirge of Cerberus.

Yes.

Takes place in many time periods.

**id·i·o·syn·cra·sy** _n. pl._ **id·i·o·syn·cra·sies**

1. A structural or behavioral characteristic peculiar to an individual or group.

2. A physiological or temperamental peculiarity.

3. An unusual individual reaction to food or a drug.

**Idiosyncrasies**

After a while she noticed many little things they did.

This story focuses on a lot of what 'they' did.

Well, this part mainly consisted of what 'he' did. She'll tell you what 'the others' are like later.

He always stayed quiet, he always listened, he never commented unless he wanted to and he was always tired.

But one thing she always found weird and kind of comforting was…

-----

One day she asked him why he wouldn't say anything or ever comment in a conversation.

Nanaki had answered for him when he had stayed quiet for a few moments (and before an irritated ninja could rant and rave about him as she had done before).

"_Yuffie, some people just don't have anything to say,_" he had told her.

She stared at the flaming cat for a while, trying to find something to say to the statement but decided to just pout and answer with a, "_He could at least TRY to talk once in a while…_"

She was quickly led onto another topic though, as Cait Sith came bouncing towards them, a goofy grin passed her features as she yelled a greeting towards the robotic feline.

-----

**Author's Notes:** I will update every few days, seeing I'm only going to upload a small snippit of a story. I already have a few of these written too.

Try to guess who Yuffs is talkin' about!

Adios!


	2. Coffee

**Author's Notes:** The previous chapter can be called a prologue if you like. Although I don't see it as that, although it was pretty short.

Pre-Aerith death.

-----

Another day, while they were at an inn in some town she couldn't remember the name of at the moment, she was sitting with him, Aerith and some other people. She thinks it might have been Nanaki and Cait Sith. Maybe she even saw Reno. (Maybe even Scarlet! But she thinks that was her imagination.)

She was watching him lean onto his arms as they rested on a table. She drank some juice, wondering what was up with him.

She asked him then, "_Yo Vince! Why are you always so tired?_"

He stayed quiet for a few moments but replied back after a while. She had learned to wait. _"I don't get much sleep…_"

"_And why not?!_" she asked a little surprised. She loved sleeping and couldn't imagine why someone couldn't get enough (unless they got insomnia, she had that too).

He stayed quiet again, but Yuffie waited for his answer.

"_I… I'm busy at night," _he finally replied, making Yuffie pout.

"_With what?! Reading porn?_" she asked, surprising the gunman. He looked at her with an expression as if she was a hideous slug. She grinned good-naturedly and waited for his response, because she knew he wouldn't let her mind wander if he could help it.

"_I read… Books… And… I have nightmares…_" he had replied, causing Yuffie's face to drop a bit. She would have rather had the reply 'Yes, I read porn'. It would have been funnier.

"_Drink some coffee in the morning then! It gets depressing with you all tired! I've got no one to talk to!"_ she whined, stretching out on the table. She had just noticed that Nanaki and Aerith, even Cait Sith, were talking with each other, ignoring them. 'Spoiled sports…' she had thought.

"_I don't… Really drink coffee…_"

"_And why not? It's good! And keeps ya up!"_

"_All I have is... Some horrible green tea that tastes like mineral bath…"_

_  
"Then I'll pay for coffee for you from now on!"_ she remembered saying. It was a good memory, and he never reminded her to buy coffee, even if she forgot once or twice, but she tried to remember. He was pretty cool, after all.

-----

**Author's Notes:** More to come, maybe tomorrow. I already have most of the first few stories written up anyways.

Adios!


	3. Unresponsive

**Author's Notes:** I'll update two chapters today because this one is so short.

-----

She had been with Aerith and Tifa one time, and remembered Vincent commenting on the brunette. He had said, and she quoted, _'You should… Wear bright colors more often…"_ And of course, she never let both of them forget it.

"_Oooh! Look! Bright colors Vincent!_" she remembered saying once to tease both of her friends. Both just stared at her funny making her pout at their lack of response, but then she grinned again, and then decided to make a comment about Tifa's boobs and their hugeness, causing her to run away from a fuming black-haired woman.

-----


	4. Hangin' and Hugging

**Author's Notes:** Hm, sorry, forgot to say that Ch 4 was Pre-Aerith death. Here's the next chapter.

Pre-Aerith death.

-----

After a while they had all gotten used to Yuffie's hugging. It was one of her many idiosyncrasies, or quirks, to her character.

If she went to train with Cloud and Cid, she always hugged everyone good bye.

Every single one of them.

Aerith was first, because she was one of her best friends (Tifa was too, but she was usually faster to hug), and then came Tifa if she hadn't already hugged her (because sometimes she hugged them both at the same time). Then came Cait Sith, because it was difficult to catch the little bugger. Then Red XIII, no matter how hard he tried to get away she always got him, because she loved to squeeze him. Barret was usually too big to hug, so she clutched his arm for a few moments. Cid was easy, but she avoided it if possible. He smelled like hard liquor and smoke after all! Cloud was always the guy she tried to hug. After all, she had a mini-crush on the man.

Then came Vincent. She was reluctant at first, after all he was kinda creepy (like a vampire), but she got over that quickly and started to give him hugs. Actually, it was more of the choking thing she did; she hugged her friends hard, and loved to choke the guys. She hung from his neck and squeezed tightly, before quickly letting go and bolting off before he could shoot her (although she was sure he wouldn't, but the mere thought of it sent her sprinting).

But after a while he started hugging back. It surprised her at first because she always expected that she would forever choke him, but maybe that's why he started doing it, so that she could not choke him ("Drat!"). He would loop his un-clawed hand around her waist gently and pull her close. She cursed him for that because it never allowed her to hang from his neck.

-----

**Author's Notes:** I love hanging off of my friends necks too. But they've started to do it back so I stopped.

Dx

Next update tomorrow.

Adios!


	5. Weird

**Author's Notes:** Hm... I was going to say something but forgot.

Oh yeah, in my Author's note in the previous chapter, I meant Ch. 3 not 4.

Pre-Aerith death.

-----

She stopped hugging Aerith so hard after a while. Aerith always complained that her back had broken. Jokingly of course, but it still sounded whiny.

Tifa… Well, let's just say it was hard for a certain ninja to hug someone with force if they had such a large chest (Yuffie ran away from Tifa after telling her this).

Cait Sith started to choke her back, but she still did it, still hugged him tightly. He was like a little stuffed animal, except with lots of metallic pieces.

Nanaki… Well, let's just say he did a little convincing with his large toothy grin one time she sneaked up on him. She still tries though. Just for the kicks.

She never hugged Cid very hard though. She was always afraid that his "cancer infested lungs would collapse and it would all be her fault".

Cloud's hair always threatened to stab her, so she tried to avoid hugging him after a while.

Barret was so large; sometimes she had to jump from the rafters to choke him, so she decided that was too much of a hassle (although she still does it occasionally).

This brought up a thought in her brain while she was walking with Tifa and Aerith.

"Hey guys, who do you think gives the weirdest hugs?" she asked, her arms behind her head as if supporting it.

Aerith looked at Yuffie with a face that said 'what kind of question is that?' and Tifa looked thoughtful, thinking.

"Reno. He always jumps on me," Aerith finally said, making Yuffie glance at her quickly.

"Ew! You let Reno hug you?!" she asked, sticking her tongue out as if showing her disgust for the Turk.

"Er, not really, he does it because he's a perv… And because he's of the Turks, he doesn't see me often… " she answered, looking away as if maybe ashamed. Tifa was still thinking.

"Er… I dunno. Maybe Nanaki, seeing he has to stand on two legs to give hugs to unless you bend down," she said, still thinking. Yuffie glanced at her.

"He got up on two legs to give you hugs? He never did that to me!" she pouted, crossing her arms and tucking her chin in.

"What about you Yuffs?" asked Tifa, smiling towards the girl.

"Hm… That would have to be… Cait Sith and Vincent! Cait Sith chokes back man!" at this, she rubbed the back of her neck, "And Vincent loops his arm around your waist! What kind of hug is that?! Usually people hug from the neck!" remarked Yuffie, throwing her arms up in the air as if frustrated. Aerith laughed and Tifa had a thoughtful look on her face.

"That must be the weirdest hug ever…" replied Aerith, giggling a bit.

"Yeah, I just noticed that too!" Tifa responded shocked. After Yuffie had dared to hug the gunman, she decided 'what the hell?' and started to do it too (only after noticing the gunman didn't mind).

"Well, I guess its okay in a way," mumbled Yuffie, looking away.

Suddenly, all three of them got caught in a battle, making them forget their conversation for the moment.

-----

**Author's Notes:** I haven't really played FFVII so I don't know the story with Reno or anything. When I say that he jumps on Aerith is whenever they caught her or she was with Shinra he would hug and embrace her alot and hit on her. Like pervs do or something.

Adios!


	6. Morning drinks

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Pre-Aerith death or Post-Sephiroth.

Who knows. It can fit anywhere, actually.

-----

"Whatcha drinkin' Vince?" asked Yuffie, taking a seat next to Vincent while they all walked around the town, waiting for Cloud to gather all their supplies. Vincent was sitting on a bench.

"Hot Chocolate…" he replied, twirling his Styrofoam cup around, as if mixing his drink. "Should have gotten a spoon…" he mumbled quietly.

Yuffie raised herself a bit and looked inside his cup and blinked.

"That doesn't really look like hot chocolate, Vince…" she replied, sitting back down. She thought it kinda looked like a velvety drink. Whatever that was. It was purplish, after all.

"But it still is… They made it with water…" he replied, still twirling his drink around. Speaking of drinks, Yuffie had a smoothie blend thing in a bottle. They sold them at a quick-mart and she decided to buy it.

"Lemme see!" she squeaked, sitting up and taking his drink from his hands. She looked at it and noticed it looked kinda watery. "Yeah, it does look like hot chocolate now! I used to make this type." She stared at it a bit more, bringing her nose down to sniff it. Yep, it was hot chocolate. She was going to drink some, but decided not to and handed Vincent's cup back to him.

She sat back down and drank some of her smoothie fruit drink thing, crossing her legs and leaning back. Vincent stared at her a little.

"Can I see your drink?" he asked, surprising her a bit, but she handed it towards him after drinking some anyways. He took a look at it with a look of concentration.

"Eh, it's some smoothie thing they were selling at the store. Bought a few more of them but stuck them in the mini fridge over at the inn," Yuffie said, knowing that he was curious about it.

"Can I… Try it?" he asked, surprising her even more.

"Er, sure Vince," she replied, smiling a bit. He took a small drink, and looked at the drink curiously once more.

"It… Tastes funny…" he remarked, handing her back her drink. She grinned.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care, I'm crazy remember?" she answered, grinning. He nodded and went back to twirling his drink around. "That might also be the reason they were on sale…" she added, drinking her smoothie thing again.

After waiting in momentary silence, Yuffie jumped up and pointed at her bottle.

"Oh my Leviathan! Look at this! 48g of sugar! Can you believe that?!" she exclaimed, pointing at the nutritional value at the back of her bottle. "That's what they're selling to the masses?! Ack, now you'll have to face the wrath of hyper Yuffie!" she remarked, continuing to read the nutritional value on the back.

She knew she'd have to drink the rest too because Cloud would kill her for wasting Gil and not using what she had bought.

-----

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed.

Adios!


	7. Clouds, Ice Cream and Life

**Author's Notes: **By the way, these are going to be in random order. I don't really know what will pop up in my mind. They will all contain random parts of random time frames and stuffs.

Oh yeah, and if you're into it, you can totally see some Vincent and Yuffie romance/fluff in this. If not, it can just be a show of their deep friendship, including one with Tifa. A Tifa x Vincent x Yuffie friendship. -nods-

Post-Dirge of Cerberus

-----

After the Sephiroth and Omega events Tifa promised to come to Wutai with her that one time. She forced Vincent to come along too.

They had wandered around, talking about the weirdest things, even Vincent spoke more than usual.

They had found a nice patch of grass on top of a hill and decided to lay there. They had first just stared at the clouds, but then lay their heads down on Tifa's lap after she had been kind enough to wordlessly let them lay on her lap (Yuffie had found it fit to do so and Vincent followed suite soon after).

Vincent had mumbled something about doing this long ago with Lucrecia (as well as friends he used to have while being a Turk) as all three stared at the clouds, trying to find shapes in them (Yuffie had yelled out random shapes and Vincent had mumbled a few. Tifa had exasperatedly tried to find the shapes, but failed in doing so, saying they both had huge imaginations).

Yuffie had mumbled something about lying in her mother's lap as she ran her fingers through her hair. She said it felt nice, as if someone cared for her. After saying this, Tifa began to run her hand through the younger woman's hair, surprising her, but she smiled lightly anyways.

After a while, Tifa began to run her hands through Vincent's hair as well. Yuffie was a little jealous. She wanted to do it too (which was the reason she petted the man after a while), his hair looked silky and soft (and she was right!).

They had relaxed there for a while, and probably would have done it longer had Cloud not called Tifa and told her she needed to get back to Edge. He said that the 7th Heaven bar was getting busy and they needed her there quickly (Tifa had told Cloud "Can't you do anything yourself?" and he mumbled sometime about Cid being there in 30 minutes and hung up).

When they had stood up, Tifa decided it was comfy on the grass and told them she didn't want to get up. Vincent grasped her arm and tried to pull her up, but she wouldn't budge. Yuffie and Vincent teamed up and tried to pull the woman upward, but she just wouldn't move. Vincent then poked her on the side, making the woman jump. Yuffie took it upon herself to tickle the woman, making her roll away. She followed the older woman for a while, tickling "the crap outta her" (as she would have put it), finally succeeding in forcing her upwards.

Tifa commented that she would not forget that day because Vincent and Yuffie looked so funny trying to pick her up (Yuffie had ranted at her for that).

They wandered around Wutai for a while, waiting for signs of the Shera (Cid's latest model!) and stumbled into Reno (more like Yuffie stumbled into him).

Reno had come along, but only because Rude wouldn't pick up his PHS after leaving him in one of Wutai's bars (Yuffie had opposed this, but Tifa told her to hush).

They had all wandered around Wutai through familiar places trying to find a park. While looking, Tifa commented that is was cold, teasing Vincent with his large cloak. Soon after, Vincent asked if she wanted to use his cloak for warmth, surprising all three spectators (Yuffie agreed with Reno that Tifa looked very funny in Vincent's cloak).

Reno left halfway through though, finally receiving a message from Rude apologizing, saying that he had been taking a shower.

Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent were walking around until they came to an unfamiliar place. Yuffie was opposed to going, but Tifa and Vincent convinced her to go (Vincent had spoken then, saying that "it is fun to get lost" and Yuffie stayed quiet, agreeing soon after).

While walking in the unfamiliar place, they did not get far after Tifa's PHS had rung, informing her that Cid had arrived. Yuffie and Vincent accompanied Tifa back towards the entrance gates of Wutai and after arriving Tifa asked Vincent if he wanted to go back to Edge with her (to his apartment that Reeve provided for him for thanks after saving the world again), but Yuffie protested to this and tried to force him to stay, saying she'd let him stay at the pagoda (even if Godo would oppose to it).

He had agreed, surprising both women.

After saying their good-byes to Tifa (Yuffie made a comment about her large breasts one last time before she left) they wandered about. They soon found a large tree and decided to sit under it.

They sat against the tree, looking at the clouds. They looked a bit dark, and threatened to sprinkle small droplets of water on them. The wind was cold and Yuffie laughed, complaining that it might rain and that she was cold.

Vincent offered her his cloak, but she smiled and said that he would be cold if he did that. He protested until she finally put it on ("Didn't know ya cared so much Vince! Are ya secretly in love with me?" "….").

She noted that he smelled funny, in the nicest way possible.

After a while someone selling ice-cream passed by in a small van, causing some people to stand up from their spots in the surrounding area and buy some (even though it was cold the ice cream truck sold chips and soda as well).

Yuffie stood up, asking Vincent if he wanted something. He nodded and stood up as well ("Are you going to buy me something Vince?" "…").

They returned to the tree they were sitting at after Yuffie and Vincent purchased an ice-cream and some chips and soda (Yuffie bought the ice-cream. Vincent bought the other stuff. "Ya going to share with me?" "…").

While eating, Yuffie and Vincent somehow got into the subject of life.

"It's hard to live life… Sometimes you don't have any motivation to keep living…" Vincent had mumbled. Yuffie ate some ice-cream thoughtfully.

"Sometimes ya gotta go with the flow, y'know?" replied Yuffie, eating some more ice-cream. Vincent stared at the clouds after Yuffie had spoken.

"I've tried… It's difficult… Life is like a river… You must paddle up it to get anywhere…" he mumbled, causing Yuffie to stare at him.

"Why paddle if you can just drift?" she asked, taking another bite of her ice-cream.

"Because if you drift… You don't get anywhere…" he responded, drinking some of his soda.

"Just downstream… And maybe down a waterfall!" she replied, eating more ice-cream (Hey! She needed to finish it after all!). She heard Vincent chuckle lightly causing Yuffie to look at him in surprise.

After a while, they both got tired. He leaned on her shoulder, causing her to shift to a more comfortable position.

They both had fallen asleep, leaning on each other's shoulders.

-----

**Author's Notes:** By the way, most of these are inspired by events that happened to me. -nods-

Adios!


	8. Song

**Author's Notes:** This one is short so I'll upload it right now. Goes with the last chapter.

Post-DOC.

-----

Only later had Yuffie remembered a song's lyrics. She had to remember to tell Vincent.

'_Don't live life as if you were to live forever, live life as if you were to die tomorrow._' She knew that wasn't the precise words, but she was going to tell him like that anyways.

-----


	9. Forget US not!

**Author's Notes:** I had a smashing Halloween! We dressed up one of our straight friends in a dress and one of our other guy friends put on kitty ears and a tail and started to twirl his tail around! Oh god it was hilarious! They both looked totally gay! -laughs-

For Halloween I was a Jenova's Witness (Or an Organization XIII member)!

I had fun, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Pre-Meteor fall. And stuff.

-----

Before Meteor had fallen, Yuffie remembered another memory.

"I can't believe stupid Cloud forgot us again!" Yuffie cried out exasperated. She was standing under a large tree that hovered over her and Vincent. It was raining lightly and the wind blew unforgivingly.

Vincent sat on the roots of the large tree, staring at the enraged ninja quietly.

"We have already called them. They'll be here in a few minutes," Vincent had said. He was taking this way too understanding-ly.

"Augh! But it's not that they'll be here… It's that they FORGOT us! Gods, Vince, if he wasn't the leader I'd shove that buster sword right up his-!"

"Please watch your language…" he mumbled before Yuffie could finish her sentence. She stopped, stared at him and laughed.

"Did I offend ya Vince?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

"Not really…" he mumbled, staring at her with his crimson eyes. She'd gotten used to them after a while, but his eyes still kinda freaked her out.

"Ugh, your lack of reaction is so… Boring!" she complained, sitting down next to the gunman, sighing with exasperation. She suddenly noticed that he radiated warmth. Odd, for she didn't expect someone as undead as him to do so.

So she did a Yuffie mannerism. She clutched his arm.

"WARMTH!" she squealed, hugging his arm closer to herself, stealing the warmth it radiated. He stared at her surprised because he didn't expect that. She was unpredictable.

"Vince, you're warm! I didn't know that!" she squeaked, holding onto the arm of the gunman as if her life depended on it.

He stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"I radiate heat Yuffie, just like any other living creature…" he mumbled after a few moments. She was still clutching his arm. She felt him shift. She was sure he was uncomfortable. She grinned evilly.

"I thought you were dead! You never talk! I thought maybe you were a vampire! Y'know, suck my blood! Bleh, Bleh!" she made a few hand motions, and stretched her mouth to show off her teeth, but still had his arm in her clutches. He stared at her oddly once again.

"Yuffie… I am NOT a vampire," he replied, shifting once more and a little away from her. She huffed and scooted closer.

"I know! See! You have no sense of humor!" she pouted, clutching onto his arm with more vigor. She wasn't going to let him get away.

He scooted away, she scooted closer. He scooted farther away, she scooted even closer.

"Stop squirming! Gosh, you're worse than Nanaki when I'm trying to choke him!" snapped Yuffie, finding herself in his lap.

'_Hm? How'd this happen? Oh well, not like I'm complaining…' _thought Yuffie, noticing she was sitting on the gunman.

Vincent stopped after she made herself comfortable. It was no use anyways.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled happily.

"Hah! See, now we'll both be warm!"

After a while, Yuffie fell asleep on Vincent. He cradled her in his arms like he would a child and waited for the Highwind to come back.

"_Like a little sister I never wanted..."_

_------_

**Author's Notes:** Kinda Yuffie is a little sister to Vince and stuff in this chapter. Poor Vince, suffering just like a big brother! I have a big brother myself and I always mess with him.

XD

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Adios!


	10. Because she's my little sister!

**Author's Notes:** This one is **REALLY** short, so I'm going to post it now.

Continuation of Chapter 9.

-------

"God dammit! Sorry Vince got a bit carried away thar- Why the hell are ya carryin' the brat?"

"…."

------

**-!-** Really short.

Adios!


	11. How's it shakin' Vincent Valentine?

**Author's Notes:** Hah, I want to thank my loyal reviewer Uchiha Aywin for reviewing every single one of my chapters and sticking with me and giving me encouragement! Couldn't have done it without you and all my other reviewers! Love ya all! Hope you guys stick with me till the end of time! Er... Well, this story at least. XD

Post-DOC.

------

Yuffie laughed when she had met Shelke for 'the first time'.

She would never have expected her to wear a skirt and a pink shirt.

"So what's up little girl? How's it shaking?" asked Yuffie, putting an arm around the younger girl, grinning Yuffie-like.

"Nothing is shaking…" Shelke stated, staring at Yuffie with calculating eyes.

"Geez, it's just a way of asking 'how's it been' except more slangy-er," Yuffie sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "You take things too seriously. Lighten up a bit! It's like there's a stick shoved up your-! VINCE! What's happenin'?! How's it been ol' chap?!" Yuffie suddenly boomed, waving frantically to the gunman who had just entered the bar. She still had her arm hooked around Shelke though.

Vincent stared at Yuffie with what she would call an amused stare.

"It's been fine…" Vincent mumbled, stepping towards the two girls.

"See! That's how you reply to it!" Yuffie exclaimed into Shelke's ears, which the girl was obviously annoyed at.

"I see… How's it… Been shaking Vincent Valentine?" asked Shelke, surprising both people and causing Yuffie to burst out laughing after a momentary silence.

"OH GOD!!! HAHAHA!!!" Yuffie laughed, feeling like she was about to bust a gut. Vincent was smiling and chuckling at the girl while Yuffie pointed a finger at her, attempting to get the attention of anyone near-by.

"TIFA!!! TEEEEEFFFFFAAAA!!! OH MY GOD!!!! HAHAHA"

"What is it Yuffie?! Did Marleen have an accident?!" cried Tifa, running out of the kitchen, arms full of suds, face showing concern for the girl. She stopped panicking after noticing that there was no fire. Nope, just Yuffie rolling on the ground, her arms wrapped around her stomach while laughing wildly and Vincent chuckling while Shelke stared at both of them, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Did I, uh, miss something?" asked Tifa, looking from Yuffie, to Vincent, then to Shelke.

"OH MY GOD! YES YOU DID!!! HAHAHA," Yuffie kept laughing, standing up and stumbling again, bursting out into more fits of laughter.

"Oh gods… CLOUD! GET IN HERE! I THINK WE NEED THE TRANQUILIZERS AGAIN!!!"

-------

**Author's Notes:** When I wrote "met Shelke for the first time" I meant that when Yuffie actually got to meet Shelke for real. Not when they had fought or that when she had slapped her, or ANY of the events in DOC, like while in the air-ship or anything like that, but for REAL. Like "HI! MY NAME IS THE **GREAT** NINJA YUFFIE KISARAGI!" intro and everything.


	12. What would a vampire do with a robot?

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! I'm going to use the "computer broke" excuse, even though I should have uploaded a LONG time ago. My internet did die on me though...

Dx

Anyways, new chapter!

Post-DOC

-------

Yuffie had bounced into Tifa's bar one day and exclaimed loudly, "HELLO EVERYONE! HOW'S IT BEEN?!"

Tifa turned her head to Yuffie and waved, acknowledging her.

Cid looked up from his newspaper and puffed some smoke off his cigarette, mumbling things such as "Stupid brat…" and "can't let me read…"

Cait Sith bounced up to her and saluted her, earning a hug from the ninja.

She looked around and saw Cloud in a corner, drawing with Marlene and Denzel. She hadn't seen them greet her. Loosers, she was going to get back at them later.

Nanaki was napping so she jumped on him and woke him up. He irritatedly greeted her and found a secluded corner to continue to nap in.

She looked around again and was disappointed in not finding Shelke or Vincent. Today was "Bother the angst-buckets day" and she couldn't find the "angst-buckets".

"Yo Teefs! Where's the vampire and robot?" asked Yuffie, walking up to Tifa who was cleaning glasses.

"Hm… Come to think of it… They haven't been in yet. Maybe they're at Vincent's apartment?" Tifa suggested, earning a mischievous grin from Yuffie.

"Oh… I wonder what they could be doing… Well, I won't bother them then… Although I do wonder what a vampire could ever do with a robot…" Yuffie thought out loud, earning a worried and kinda creeped out stare from Tifa.

"Should I be worried?" asked Tifa, putting a hand to Yuffie's forehead.

"Naturally!"

-----

**Author's Notes:** Next update tomorrow!

Adios and enjoy!


	13. Abstinance is the key Vincent Valentine!

**Author's Notes:** By the way, my stories are short so that they are easier to pop out and because I want to leave it to your imagination to what happens next!

By the way, thank you my reviewers! I love you all!

Mild-swearing. But get over it. This is rated T for language. Weenies.

Post-DOC

-----

Vincent and Shelke had entered the bar an hour later.

Yuffie had grinned at them the whole time. She saw the worried eyes they both held at her happiness. They knew that something was up, be it morbid thoughts, or a trap she had set up in Shelke's room.

While both were heading up to Shelke's room after greeting everyone, except Yuffie (because she had screamed a hello to them when they had entered), Yuffie found it necessary to yell something embarrassing at them.

"REMEMBER! ABSTINANCE IS THE KEY! WHEN IN DOUBT, PULL IT OUT!!!" Yuffie screamed, causing everyone in the bar to look at her, including the two people she had yelled at.

Shelke had tripped on one of the stairs she had been climbing, and Vincent's face got paler after Yuffie's comment.

"Fucking brat, what the hell are you yellin' for?!"

"Shaddap old man!! I can yell if I want to!!!"

Yuffie and Cid got into a verbal fight soon after their rude comments to each other, which quickly turned into a physical one of pulling hair and kicking where the sun don't shine (with Yuffie victorious of course!).

Vincent took this time to apologize to Shelke about Yuffie's behavior many times while quickly climbing the stairs, although he seriously considered avoiding being in a room alone with Shelke as to not give ideas to the ninja.

-----

**Author's Notes:** Short sweet and to the point. I might write a longer chapter one day... But that doesn't look like it'll be soon. Expect more Reeve/Cait Sith, Tifa and Nanaki/Red XIII because they're cool like that.

Eek, by the way, my friend that represents Reno is going out with my other friend! Eek. I don't know what she reminds of though... Elena, maybe...

Adios!


	14. Seduction

**Author's Notes:** Updated! I'll try to write more on other people's views! Not just the people I'm writing about! -nods-

Some time before Aerith's Death.

-----

Yuffie and Tifa had gone out to the movies that day. With Aerith too, but she left after the movie was over. She said something about dinner with an old friend.

Yuffie and Tifa walked around, looking for somewhere to hang out while Yuffie ate the left-over popcorn. They soon found a café they could hang out in.

They ordered their drinks and sat down to talk.

"Sooo…. How's Cloud been doing Teefs?" asked Yuffie, sipping some of her iced-coffee through a straw. It was double-chocolate chip or something like that. She had gotten the same as Tifa, except smaller. Tifa had gotten a large and she had gotten a small.

"He's been fine. Been helping out with the bar and doing deliveries, never let him get time to himself," Tifa replied, laughing. Yuffie laughed with her.

They had chatted about different topics. About the café and how it felt wrong to not be studying with all these students on their laptops and reading books, about Vincent and Cloud and Reeve and the others, and about the hot guy who had totally hit on Tifa while taking their order (at least that's what Yuffie had said; Tifa didn't believe her).

During their conversation, Tifa had licked the wiped-cream off of the top of her cup that was threatening to fall out and Yuffie had stared at her.

"Wow Tifa, you know, if I was a guy I'd totally be turned on," Yuffie stated, laughing at the reaction Tifa gave her.

"YUFFIE!" Tifa exclaimed exasperatedly.

"What?! It's true!" Yuffie laughed, dodging a blow from the martial artist laughing all the way.

"You know what?! I'm going to do all these hand motions now just for that!" Tifa replied, suddenly putting a finger on her lips and licking it slightly. Yuffie could only stare in shock.

"What?! Eek! Stop it! You're ruining my image on you forever!" Yuffie squeaked, putting her arms on the small table and covering her head. She could hear Tifa's laughter.

"Haha, that's what you get!" giggled Tifa, sitting upright on her chair while Yuffie regained her composure.

"Anyways, if I was a guy, I'd still be turned on by that," Yuffie stated again, laughing at the long sigh Tifa gave her.

They had gone onto a different topic shortly after, but just as Yuffie had began to get into the conversation, Tifa repeated her seduction lick of her finger, and Yuffie repeated her covering of her head.

"AUGH! Stop it!" Yuffie protested, hiding in her arms. Tifa just laughed again.

This continued for a while until they called Reeve and Tifa had answered with a "Hello honey!" so that Yuffie would laugh. But that's a whole different story.

-----

**Author's Notes:** Gosh does it suck to have someone do that to you! Imagine one of your friends seductively licking their finger... Eek!

XD

Anyways, Reeve looks cute with Tifa. Don't you dare disagree! XD

Adios!


	15. Moving on

**It's been a while. **

**Sorry if it seems a bit… depressing.**

Yuffie no longer hung around them anymore.

Vincent had long since moved on from her friendship. Shelke was his support, and Yuffie had supported the support, knowing full well that he was doing better than he had been doing before he had met Shelke.

Tifa had gotten together with Cloud [finally!, and had been too busy with the kids to really talk to Yuffie anymore. The time they did spend together was short but Yuffie wouldn't trade it for the world.

Yuffie missed Aerith so much. The woman was too beautiful for her own good.

She still bothered Nanaki, always visiting him in Cosmo Canyon, but he was too far away to visit on a daily basis, to her dismay.

Cid was the one who drove her to Cosmo Canyon, so she bothered him as much as possible too. He was busy too though, with his new family and his wife and just life in general.

Barret was also busy, like she would really want to hang out with him though… He was looking for a new source of energy. Oil and gasoline, he had called it when she last spoke to him over some beers.

And Yuffie was sad. She missed them so much. It was sad to watch them move on and leaving her with nothing.

After a while, the Turks didn't seem so bad to her…

Reno, Elena, Rude and Tseng were constantly free, and she was able to hang out with them though.

Well, they were associated with Reeve and the WRO after the whole Deep Ground thing. Rufus was there too.

Reeve and Cait Sith, she had distanced herself from intentionally. Without the other's, Reeve was… She couldn't really stand him. And it surprised her how much he grinded on her nerves. Shalua was always there though, and it was easier to speak to Reeve when she was around, although Yuffie was sometimes annoyed by Shalua too…

She remembered telling Reno that she wished she had someone… Someone like Reno had. Reno was in a relationship with a mystery girl. He said she was the best thing in the world.

She was happy for him, but her heart ached for some one like that. She didn't even care if the person loved her or not, just that they would always be there.

Reno told her Rude thought she was like a little sister to him, but she said it wasn't the same, but was flattered all the same by it. Rude thinking Yuffie was a little sister? Who wouldn't be complimented?!

Yuffie would sometimes hold the letter telling her…

_Dear Yuffie,_

_It's coming close to the time you have to come back._

_Sorry._

_  
Signed: Godo_

She knew she had to go back. And she knew she had to move on, but it was hard, especially when you don't have any real thing to move on for.

But she looked at the letter, and at her father's name. The branding of the official leader of Wutai was always put somewhere on there, and it hit her.

She didn't have someone to move on for, but she had something to move on for. Her country, and her people and all of them depended on her.

Godo was getting old, and Yuffie had to start becoming a leader.

But she wasn't ready yet.

She didn't think she'd ever be ready.


End file.
